Elementalist
by x-IzzyFizzy-x
Summary: On her 17th birthday, Charlotte Hansen was taken to Seiyo Academy. There, her world turns upside down as she finds out things she would have never believed to exist. Slight SC character couplings in later chapteres. Rewrite.


**Heya! Okay, so this first chapter has absolutely nothing to do with Shugo Chara but I promise you, there will be characters popping up later and I shall be introducing the charas. But until then, please bear with me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

All was quiet apart from the melodic chirping of birds as I made my way back home. I could still smell the heavy scent of coffee and cocoa from my job at the 'Petite Café' in our little village, along with that clear, crisp morning smell you get when you go outside when the sun's recently risen. It had snowed last night and was still going strong as I traced the path of one of the soft twinkles of falling white flakes.

I cursed as I almost slipped over for the billionth time today. Me and snow had a love-hate relationship – most of the time it was the latter.

Even through my plush woollen coat, I could still feel the bitter cold air assaulting my body and I balled my mitten-clad hands into fists, taking comfort in the small warmth they provided. I could feel the powdery snowflakes landing in my hair, turning it into a frozen mess of chocolate-brown curls.

It was typical of it to snow and be a Monday, a working day, on my birthday. I guess I didn't mind all too much though because my job meant leaving early in the morning so my parents and baby brother weren't awake. You see, even though I'm complaining, I don't actually like my birthday very much.

It's too much of a fuss over nothing, in my opinion, with all the presents and exaggerated decorations.

It wasn't that far a walk to my house and it was actually kind of peaceful seeing as most people had been snowed in.

I did hate snow, but I couldn't deny the beauty of it when it had yet to be disturbed. Everything was covered in a blanket of white, unmoving; the cars on the side of the road with only their wheels visible, the houses normally mud-brown roofs now a frosted sheet of soft ice and the trees with their now ashen leaves. None of it had melted yet and the only thing marring the quiet beauty of it was the footprints I left behind with each step I took.

I watched my breathe as I breathed out, staring at the silver warmth of it as it turned into a wispy mist.

Digging though the massive pockets of my coat, I uncovered my keys and unlocked the door to my house, welcoming the warm air that hit my face despite it causing my glasses to steam up.

I took my time wiping off the fast-melting snow from my boots and kicking them off followed by removing the majority of my thick layers of clothing, leaving me in a blue sweater and jeans. I could hear the whispered "shhh"'s coming from the living room.

I sighed before forcing a smile onto my face and walking in.

"Happy Birthday, Lottie!" my family shouted as I entered.

The room I normally sought comfort in for its plain, normal blandness had been transformed into a multi-coloured mess. Adorning the mantelpiece was a large, sparkly Happy Birthday banner along with brightly coloured tinsels. The coffee table was cluttered with an assortment of chocolate and sweets, along with what I assumed was my mum's homemade cake. There were balloons everywhere, some on the floor, some having floated to the ceiling. I was relieved to notice the sofas and tv hadn't become victim to my parents re-decorating.

I knew they'd overdo it, though I did appreciate the effort.. somewhat.

"Thanks guys," I mumbled awkwardly and hugged each one of them, having to get on my knees to hug my little three-year-old brother.

I didn't really look much like any of my family. All three of them were tall (obviously not Tommy, my brother) and tanned with straight blonde hair and blue eyes to die for, whereas I was short, pale and had unruly brown curls and green eyes. It was beyond annoying, really.

"Uh, uh, uh! We're not done yet, honey. Ready?" my mum said, grabbing Tommy, and nodding at dad. With that, they started chanting an off key "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," I couldn't help but smile when my brother pronounced my name wrong, saying his usual Potty, instead of Lottie. I was sure he did it on purpose.

After a lovely dinner – my mum was an amazing cook – and a slice of double chocolate cake, I wandered up to my room and sank onto my bed, grabbing 'Pride and Prejudice' in the process. I was absolutely addicted to reading. In most of my free time, that's all I did.

After a couple of chapters, the doorbell rang. It was pitch black outside so I checked my purple alarm clock.

10:01pm.

Well, that was weird. We didn't normally get any visitors. Definitely didn't get any this late at night. Shrugging, I carried on reading.

"Charlotte, dear, can you come down here for a second please?" My mum never called me Charlotte, unless I was in trouble or it was something serious.

I walked downstairs and turned the corner cautiously. Standing just inside was three people. There were two burly looking men and a woman. All of them were wearing black suits along with sunglasses. I would have laughed at them wearing sunglasses when it was pitch black outside but their frowns prevented it.

"Who's thi-"I was cut off when one of the men grabbed both me arms. I looked at my parents, who were both next to the woman, in confusion. My mum looked like she was about to cry and my dad mouthed 'sorry' to me.

Before I could demand what the hell was going on, the other man jabbed something into my arm. Turning my head slightly, I realized he had injected me with a scary looking needle.

With that, my world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoy cliffhangers. Just saying in advance.. :D<strong>

**Well, hope you somewhat enjoyed that, please tell me what you thought. I don't care what you write, but any kind of review is appreciated - especially constructive critisism if you have the time.**


End file.
